Transient
by Nerumi the wasabi Queen
Summary: AU! The town where Kuroko lived was surrounded by barriers, a place like a cage. After a fateful meeting with a certain red-head, he got a letter of enrollment from a famous academy that had different kind of Dark Races enrolled there. Being the lowest rank of the Dark Level, the zombie race, Kuroko will need to overcome hardships. Supernatural. HAREM! rated M in the future
1. Prolouge

**Hello again! Welcome to me 2nd story!**

 **This story was based on an otome game - Ephemeral.**

 **I had always wanted to write something related to supernatural so I guess now it came true :D**

 **P/S: There might be grammatical errors.**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**_

* * *

 **Kuroko's POV**

" _Don't fall in love, Tetsuya."_

 _As I proceed my way to the Dark Ages Academy, I faintly heard my grandmother's voice. She was saying about something, but the distance was too far for me to hear properly._

 _Without knowing what my grandmother just said, I yelled back. "It's okay! I will be fine in the academy!"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Good morning, Tetsuya-chan." I nodded as I passed by a woman, who just greeted me. Today was a nice day as well. I walked towards the fences and crept down through the hole that I made.

Grandmother always told me that, we were not supposed to go out from this fence. Why? I'd always wondered about it. I skipped along the road while going to find someone. This was the 3rd time 'escaping' from my town. My town was surrounded by barriers, it was no different from a cage. I was just lucky that I found a fragile fence.

As I skipped along, a building caught my attention. It was really huge and it looked medieval. The structure of the building was unique and stunning. I was attracted by it, and I walked nearer, towards the building.

One step, two steps. I got closer and closer. Before I can get closer, I heard people talking, so I hid in the bushes. I peeked through the bushes and I saw a lot of people that was dressed up gorgeously. I was filled with awe when I saw a girl with horns and a boy with sharp teeth. This was the first time I had ever seen someone having horns and sharp teeth.

I was fantasizing in my own little world until someone called out to me. "What are you doing here?" I shivered as I heard that voice. How should I describe it? It was soft-spoken and soothing. I slowly turned my head and I saw a red-haired boy standing in front of me.

He had the kind of face that can stop you in your tracks. He tilted his head when he noticed that I'm not moving. I was astonished that I can't even move from my tracks. Despite all the weird reactions that I'm giving away he smiled. "Excuse me, are you hurt?"

I finally snapped out from my little fantasy world after he asked me if I was hurt. I quickly stood up and bowed to him. He was few inches taller than me, slim and slight muscular. "I'm fine, thank you." Still keeping my usual expressionless face, I thanked him. Now that I got a closer look I noticed that his left eye was golden in colour. It was shiny with such golden sweetness. His right eye was a colour of crimson, twinkling in the evening light.

"You are not a student here?" He asked. I shook my head and told him that I was attracted by the view of the building. He smiled again and whispered to my ear, "It's turning dark now, please get back home if you don't want to be hunted by vampires or werewolves." I shuddered when I heard that. His voice became deep, and his tone was low.

"I'm Akashi Seijuro, what's your name?" Again, with his deceiving smirk.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

.

.

.

.

.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DO YOU WENT TO DARK AGES?!" This girl, Aida Riko was the first friend that I made after I 'escaped' from my town. She punched me when I told her that I went to the Dark Ages building. I apologized to her yet to be greeted by another punch of hers.

"Riko-san, do you know what was that building for?" You can't stopped me from being curious. Riko sighed when I asked that. She put down her potion and sat on a chair. "Dark Ages Academy. It is a school for Dark Races."

"What are dark races?" I asked. Riko widened her eyes and stared at me, then she sighed again. "You are a zombie, and I'm a witch. We are one of the Dark Races." I nodded my head quietly when I heard that. "Do you went to that school before?" I asked. "I'm a graduate from there."

Dark Ages Academy really does peck up my curiosity. I wanted to enroll there and meet new people. "Do you think I can enroll there?" I asked, but this time I was smiling broadly which was unusual for me to do that. I was waiting for an answer but Riko just kept quiet.

"It will be impossible for you to get in. Some other Dark Races whose levels were higher than you can't even get in. Not to mention that you are a zombie, the lowest of all in Dark Level."

I…don't understand. "What is Dark Level?"

"You don't need to know that."

.

.

.

.

.

"Did you called for me, Mr. Seijuro?" An old man with tuxedo walked into Akashi's room while holding a tray of teacups.

Akashi smirked and ordered his butler to come forward. "Let the Principal enroll Kuroko Tetsuya." The butler nodded and bowed before leaving Akashi's room. Akashi smirked while holding one of his chess piece, the queen piece,

"Kuroko Tetsuya…You are mine."

* * *

 **That escalated quickly xD**

 **Note: The final pairing might not be Aka x Kuro cuz, I'm gonna get Kuroko his harem ((gets kicked**

 **Anyways, please do R &R. It was much appreciated :D**

-Wasabi queen


	2. Meeting with the Miracles

**Phew! Two chapters in one day :'D**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows! It got me motivated to complete chapter 2.**

 **P/S: Grammatical errors alert**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**_

* * *

"Tetsuya-kun! Here's a delivery for you!" Kuroko got out from his house as soon as he heard the mailman shouting out to him. This is the first time that I'd receive anything, he thought. He proceeds to sign because he can't wait to open his first letter.

The letter was black in colour with a golden and glittery wax seal, sealing it. Kuroko tore off the wax seal and took out the paper inside,

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya, you are invited to enroll**_

 _ **Dark Ages Academy, where all the races work together and learn together.**_

 _ **Please discuss with your guardians as we only allow students staying in our specially prepared dorm.**_

 _ **Registrations are at 6 p.m. tomorrow.**_

Kuroko rubbed his eyes again and again to ensure that he is not hallucinating. He was surprised that he was invited to Dark Ages Academy, which was always his wish. He was lighthearted so, he went in to ask for his grandmother's permission.

 **Kuroko's POV**

I went inside my house and approached grandmother, who was sitting on her rocking chair. I breathe in and breathe out, don't be nervous Tetsuya. "Um…grandmother. Can I apply for Dark Ages Academy?"

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko's grandmother stood up when she heard Kuroko's question. She was staring at Kuroko but her face can't be seen because it was covered with her purple scarf and hat. "H-How do you know about Dark Ages?" Her voice was hoarse because she'd live for more than thousands of year.

"I wanted to meet new people and know about the outside world. Grandmother, why are the zombies isolated? It's not like we will bring any diseases." Kuroko was irritated of the fact that only zombies were isolated in this dirty town yet the other races can enjoy their life properly without suffering from decomposition.

Kuroko's grandmother remained silence, but Kuroko was not going to stay quiet. He had to make his grandmother agree to his enrollment. "Why did father and mother suicide before they reached their decompose stage? Is decomposition that scary? The uncle that's living beside our house also did the same thing… I want to go outside the world to search for the truth!" Kuroko blurted out the thoughts that were buried in his mind from a long time ago.

"STOP IT! TETSUYA!" Kuroko's grandmother surprised him when she raised her voice. This was the first time she raised her volume on Kuroko. Kuroko lowered his head and apologized to her. The room had once again become quiet but this time, it was so thick that Kuroko got chills from it. He's probably thinking about some sort of ways to make his grandmother happy.

"You can go."

"Eh?" Kuroko must've thought that he misheard his grandmother. His grandmother sighed and said, "You must promise me to not cause any trouble." Kuroko smiled when his grandmother said that. That must be his happiest moment in his life.

.

.

.

.

.

 **5:30 p.m. The next Day**

"Good evening, Tetsuya-chan!" Kuroko nodded his head when an older woman greeted him. He was preparing his 'journey' to Dark Ages Academy. He was so excited that he didn't sleep properly. Well, not like zombies can. "Here Tetsuya, take this with you." Kuroko's grandmother handed him a topaz necklace for him to keep as a safety charm. Kuroko stared at the necklace and asked, "Isn't this from grandfather?" His grandmother nodded but she still insisted to give him.

"Thank you, grandmother." Kuroko smiled and hugged his grandmother before making his way to the academy. He set his forehead on his grandmother's. It was their culture to press foreheads against each other to bid farewell.

"Goodbye, grandmother!" Kuroko waved at his grandmother while walking towards his 'escaping' fence. He kept waving until he reached the hole.

"Tetsuya!" Kuroko turned back his head when his grandmother called him. His grandmother waved at him and said, "Good luck." Kuroko gave his grandmother one last smile before proceeding. Then, Kuroko crawled out from the hole, but he faintly heard his grandmother's voice.

"Don't fall in love, Tetsuya. Please don't." Kuroko yelled back when he misheard as 'do well in the academy'. "It's okay! I will be fine in the academy!" This time, there was no more calling so, Kuroko continued to go on his way.

"Tetsuya…" Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blows from the west side. It was so strong that Kuroko's grandmother's hat and scarf flew away.

She…had no more skin, that she was no different from a skeleton. Was this the aftermath of decomposition?

" _Please don't fall in love Tetsuya, I don't want you to end up like me when you are old."_

.

.

.

.

.

"I guess, I am a student here now." Kuroko sighed when he stood in front of the building. He was nervous and excited to meet different kinds of people and learn new stuffs.

"Are you Kuroko Tetsuya?" A robust man approached Kuroko when he saw him. Kuroko needed to raise his head because that man was so tall. The man laughed when he saw Kuroko's reaction. "Greetings, Mr. Kuroko. I'm your homeroom teacher, you can call me Mr. Fumiya."

Kuroko followed Fumiya inside while Fumiya was giving a brief explanation to him. "There were many different Dark Races enrolled here. There are vampire, werewolves, devil etc. But this is the first time I'd seen a zombie. You looked different from what I've thought." Kuroko felt insulted by that statement but he remained his composure to pay attention to Fumiya.

Before they enter the classroom, Kuroko suddenly recalled his conversation with Riko. He needed to know about Dark Level, so he asked, "Mr. Fumiya, what is Dark Level?"

Fumiya stared at Kuroko, because he really don't know everything about the outside world. "The Dark Races were all ranked accordingly, and it was called the Dark Level. For example, the most valuable races are mermaids or sirens, continued by vampires, demons, shapeshifters and so on. There were too many races that I can't name all. Zombies were the lowest in the Dark Level, therefore, it might cause some discrimination issues but our school had forbid that. Last but not least, I also had something to show you."

Kuroko tilted his head when Fumiya said that he wanted to show him something. _**"Do not move, this is an order."**_ Kuroko trembled when he heard that from Fumiya. He was struggling because he couldn't move an inch. It was so scary, he thought. The next moment, Fumiya snapped his fingers and Kuroko got to move freely again.

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

"W-What was that?" Kuroko was shivering because he was terrified from that. You are literally a frozen fish when you can't move.

"This was called Dark Command. But don't worry, it was banned by our principle. For example, I'm a Frankenstein and you are a zombie. My race's level was higher than yours, therefore, I can force a command on you." Wow, I never thought that there's something like that, Kuroko thought.

"Please do inform me if someone used that on you." Fumiya ruffled Kuroko's head. "Come, let's go meet your classmates."

.

.

.

.

.

The voices of laughing and joking. The scratching sound of pencils against the desk. Papers were thrown around, but it soon became quiet when Fumiya went inside the room.

Everyone in the classroom were staring at Kuroko. Some were whispering, some were discussing. "Look at him, he is so beautiful!" "Don't tell me that he's a siren!" "It could be! No one could be that beautiful, even as a guy!"

Fumiya then slammed his book on the table and coughed, "Go ahead."

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I'm a zombie." Kuroko introduced himself but he noticed that his classmates were looking at him, but with a disgusted expression.

"What did he said? A zombie?" "Ew! How can a zombie have that kind of face!" "He must've sell his soul to the soul reaper." The volume of the classroom were getting higher and higher. Kuroko actually felt sad when he heard that, but he still managed to keep his usual emotionless face.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU GUYS AIN'T GOT THE RIGHTS TO JUDGE HIM!" Kuroko was surprised when someone spoken up for him. Kuroko looked at the direction of where the rough voice come from and his eyes met with the crimson-haired guy. He has sharp teeth, and he got a strong build. His skin was a little tanned but the person sitting beside him was tanner.

"Yes, Kagamicchi is right. Plus, our school doesn't allow discrimination of races." A blonde-haired guy added on after Kagami spoke up for Kuroko. The blondie has a pair of beautiful golden eyes that sparkles, he was slightly slimmer than Kagami. Kuroko stared at him because the blondie was handsome and he gave off the smell of daisy. Noticed that Kuroko was staring at him, the blondie blushed because he was flustered.

"Taiga and Ryouta were right. This was the reason why my great-grandfather set up this academy. We are supposed to help out each other. Am I correct, Shintaro?" Another person voice out after the blonde-head. That person was red-haired. His left eye was gold but his right eye was a colour of crimson. Kuroko stared at him, thinking that he looked familiar. The red-head then smiled at him and Kuroko recalled that he was the one who he encountered last time, Akashi Seijuro. Oh, he's a student here, Kuroko thought.

"You seem to know him, Akashi." A green-haired guy with glasses slanted his eyes when he saw Akashi smiling at Kuroko. He had bandages on his fingers and he was holding a frog plushie. His eyelashes were long, probably longer than a female would have. He nodded at Kuroko and Kuroko does the same thing back as a sign of respecting each other.

"You are so fluffy…" A purple-haired guy ruffled Kuroko's teal-coloured hair while munching on his favourite snack. He was the tallest among all. Fumiya was already so tall, but this time Kuroko would need to raise his head higher because this guy was taller than Fumiya. The problem now is, since when did he came in front? Kuroko thought that his eyes were playing tricks with him as this lumpy guy appeared all of the sudden. Actually, he's just fast.

"Not fair, Mukkun! I want to pat him too!" A girl with an average height came in front when she witnessed the scene. Her hair was pink and it smelled like cherry. She is probably the prettiest in this class. She had two little horns on her head which makes Kuroko wondered what was that. Kuroko then walked closer to her and sets his hand on her horn. She let out a weird sound when Kuroko caressed her horn softly. She was blushing madly to the point you can see smokes. "You are cute." Kuroko smiled, not his usual smile, but with his teeth showing. There's a faint blush on Kuroko's face which blends in so well with his pale skin. Kuroko was so dense that he does not know that his expression was so dreamy to the point that she collapsed.

"Momoi-san!" Fumiya quickly went to Momoi's side but to see that Momoi was drooling. Fumiya sighed and carried her to the infirmary. "Can the Generation of Miracles take care of Kuroko for me?" Fumiya left his words before shutting the door.

 _Ding, Dong… Recess time, Recess time._

Everyone in the class got up as soon as they heard the sound of rattling chatter of metal on metal. Kuroko was standing in front of the blackboard while dazing off. But he soon got over when a male student pushed him. "Don't block the road, you disgusting piece of crap." People who passed by Kuroko either looked at him with eyes filled with disgust or deliberately stepping on his foot.

"Kuroko, is it? Let's go. We will escort you." Kuroko looked up and he saw Kagami looking at him. Kuroko nodded and followed the Generation of Miracles.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAA! AKASHI-SAMA IS GORGEOUS AS ALWAYS!"

"LOOK! KISE IS SMILING AT ME! I think I'm going to faint…"

"Murasakibara is so cute while gobbling his snacks!"

"KAGAMI IS SO HOT! Eh, where is Aomine?"

"Midorima is so handsome today! GIRLS, NOTE DOWN. TODAY'S LUCKY ITEM IS A FROG PLUSHIE!"

As the Generation of Miracles walked along the corridor. A flock of girls were standing sideways to prevent from blocking their way. Kuroko sweatdropped, he never thought that they were so popular.

"Umm…thank you." Kuroko bowed before them and thanked them, he was grateful that they spoke for him even though his race were the lowest in Dark Level. Kagami scratched his head and avoided looking at Kuroko because he was blushing, "I-It's not a b-big deal…"

"Why not we introduce ourselves again? He might not know our names and race." Akashi suggested. The others nodded in agreement upon Akashi's suggestion.

"I'm Kagami Taiga, a werewolf. You can ask me anything that you are not sure about." Kagami introduced himself in a normal way while looking away. Kuroko was too cute for him to look at.

"YOSH MY TURN! I'm Kise Ryouta, a hollow. I'm also a model, my height is 189 cm and I weighted 77 kg. My birthday was on June 18th so that makes me a Gemini. My blood type is A and I can turned invisible whenever I wanted. I like onion grating soup and I like to sing karaoke and I like…" Before Kise could finish his never-ending introduction Kagami hit his head. "OUCH! What was that for?" Kise hold his head while tearing up because Kagami hit him a little hard. "You are being rambunctious."

"I'm Midorima Shintaro, a wizard. I hate people who are too serious." Midorima spoke as he pushed up his spectacles. Kuroko can't help but to look at the frog plushie that was on his right palm. "This is my lucky item. I know it's cool, so stop staring."

"I guess you knew my name already. I'm Akashi Seijuro, a vampire." There's something about Akashi that attracted Kuroko. Kuroko just can't stopped looking at Akashi. He was so alluring and charming, no wonder the girls were crazy for him. Akashi smirked, but behind the smirk it hid a special meaning.

"Murasakibara Atsushi." Murasakibara leaned towards Kuroko and sniffed with his nose. "Your fragrance is so sweet. Can I eat you?" Murasakibara was leaning closer and closer until Kagami pushed him away. "Idiot, you haven't told Kuroko your race!" Murasakibara replied with an 'oh' and turned around slowly and lazily. "I'm a demon."

"Thank you everyone." Kuroko smiled thinking that they were so kind to him. The others also nodded their head in return until they noticed that someone was missing. "Taiga, where is Daiki?" Akashi asked Kagami while looking around. "Now that you had mentioned it. AHOMINE WHERE ARE YOU?" Kagami yelled and silence was the response. "Let's go look for him." Midorima sighed while thinking that it was bothersome. "Kurokocchi, stay here okay? We will be back." Kise patted Kuroko's shoulder and went in to the portal that Midorima created.

Kuroko was once again left alone in the quiet corridor. He stood there without moving away from his spot because Kise said that they will be back soon.

"It's him." Kuroko shuddered when he heard voices behind him. He turned around and he saw two male students standing in front of him, grinning on their sly faces. Kuroko stepped a foot back because he felt something unpleasant from the both of them. Before Kuroko can step behind again, one of them grabbed Kuroko's collar. "What's a disgusting pest like you doing in our academy?" Kuroko struggled as the male student held him higher and higher. Tears were formed in Kuroko's eyes when the male student proceeds to grab his neck. "Cry all the way you want, no one will come and safe you."

Just at the time when Kuroko was about to passed out from all the tension. A tanned-skin guy landed a punch on the male student. He grabbed hold of Kuroko and put him down. He was yawning and scratching his head, "I was trying to sleep here, and you guys ruined it for me." The next moment, he kicked the male student's stomach and elbowed the other one. Kuroko stared at the tanned guy with his eyes and mouth wide open. Although he was not as beautiful as Akashi, Kuroko was still drawn to his wild aura, Kuroko kept his eyes on the tanned guy without looking away. He was so dashing when he fought. So cool, Kuroko thought.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you okay? Transfer student." Kuroko stared the two male students lying on the ground, on the verge of death and this tanned guy didn't even sweat a bit.

"AHOMINE YOU ARE HERE! WHERE THE HECK DID YOU WENT?" The gang suddenly appeared before them and Kagami yelled at the tanned guy. "Aomine…did you beat them?" Midorima asked when he saw the two male students passing out on the ground, with heavy bruises on their faces. Aomine dug his ear and said, "These two attacked the transfer student, and they disturbed me so, I just taught them a lesson." Upon hearing that, Akashi took out his phone to dial someone. "KUROKOCCHI ARE YOU OKAY?" Kise was tearing up when he saw Kuroko's button coming out and the finger mark on Kuroko's neck. Kuroko just shook his head. He was fine because they were so kind to him.

"Hey. What was your name again?" Aomine asked while scratching his head. He really looks like Kagami. Even the scratching habit was the same as Kagami.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko replied.

"That's too long. I'll just call you Tetsu." Kuroko nodded when he heard that. Why not? Tetsu was a nice nickname!

.

.

.

.

.

"P-Please, Akashi-sama…W-We were just trolling with the transfer student."

"Y-Y-Yes, we were just joking with h-h-him."

The two male students kneeled on the floor when they got the notice of expulsion. Both of them were shivering because Akashi's eyes were like a piercing needle, staring deep into your heart and mind.

"Then, how do you explain this?" Akashi glared at the both of them while showing them a CCTV footage of them ganging up on Kuroko.

They did not utter a single word. That means both of them were guilty of that.

Akashi, sick of looking at them, clapped his hands. "Mr. Akashi, do you call for me?" Akashi's butler walked in after Akashi clapped his hands once.

"Drag them away."

"Roger." The butler snapped his fingers and the two male students were dragged away by a black shadow. They were screaming, begging for mercy.

"AKASHI-SAMA, I WON'T DO THAT ANYMORE. PLEASE!"

"AKASHI-SAMA, WE SWEAR! PLEASE FORGIVE US!"

Akashi ignored everything and set a chess piece on his chess set. He smirked evilly before they were dragged away by the black shadow.

 **" _No one can hurt Tetsuya, except for me."_**

* * *

 **I might not be that active after this chapter, exams are coming soon ;w;**

 **Once I'm done with my exams, I can probably update everyday.**

 **Cheers everyone!**

 **Please R &R :D**

-Wasabi queen


	3. A Flaming Heart

**I typed all of this during my ICT lesson and I got doomed by my teacher :'D so it's quite rushed.**

 **This chapter was Kagami-centered. Hope you guys will like it.**

 **I'm still struggling on which character should I go next, so, pleace place your suggestions in the reviews.**

 **P/S: Grammatical errors alert!**

 **ENJOY!**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**_

* * *

 _The sound of a little boy playing with his cousin can be heard in the forest. They were laughing, running and exploring the nature. The harsh winter had ended earlier than one would expect. The outer layer of the trees were rendered by the harsh season. The twisting pattern on the tree looked like waves yet beautiful. Birdsong lures, resounding the entire forest._

" _GIVE ME BACK, DAIKI! THAT'S MINE!" A little boy that was not more than 140 centimeters pouted when his cousin stole his 'prey'. His tanned cousin stared at him, not willing to give him back his prey. "Sharing is caring, Taiga." His tanned cousin stuck out his tongue and ran away while giggling. "GET BACK HERE!" The little boy ran after his cousin and shouted. Although the little boy was angry that his cousin stole his 'prey', he was still smiling while chasing after his cousin. His cousin was smiling broadly too, they always made their parents laughed because they are close, to the point that people thought that they were siblings._

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAGAMI'S POV**

"Kagami…Kagami…KAGAMI!" I literally jumped out from my place when someone screamed beside my ear. I frowned thinking that the person who woke me up was annoying. "IDIOT! I'M SLEEPING…" I turned my head but to be greeted by our biology teacher, Mrs. Dane. That was when I thought, shit. I'd forgotten about how I dozed off because of Mrs. Dane's toneless voice.

"Stand. Outside. The. Corridor. Now."

I sighed and apologized to Mrs. Dane before I went outside. I stood in front of my classroom's window. I yawned as I didn't get much sleep last night. I was hunting for preys until I forgot about the time. I scratched my head and peeked through the window. I was eyeing around and I stopped when I saw that idiot burying his head on his desk. NOT FAIR! Mrs. Dane just ignored him when she passed by him. Aomine that bastard…he will get it later.

"Kagami-kun, why were you sent outside?" I looked around when I heard a voice, but there was no one around except for some teachers who just passed by. Maybe I was just exhausted. "Kagami-kun? Can you hear me?" I jumped away when I saw the teal-head poking my arm. Kuroko appeared beside me and stared at me with his head tilted at a side. SINCE WHEN DID HE CAME OUTSIDE?! I inhaled and exhaled to calm myself.

"Kuroko…YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!"

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. I was just asking why were you sent out here?" Kuroko asked.

I sighed and decided to answer Kuroko's question, but something bugs me…I peeked inside my classroom again and to notice that it wasn't even recess time! How'd he get out here? I raised my right eyebrow and stare at him.

"I accidentally slept in the classroom." I answered but this time, but with a taut tone. Kuroko nodded after he heard my reply. "Why were you outside as well?" I just can't help to be curious because Kuroko doesn't look like the type of student that will make teacher angry.

"Apparently, Mrs. Dane hates me." Kuroko replied with his usual tone, nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a zombie, that's what she said." Kuroko answered my question again, and lowered his head. I patted his head where I saw his dejected expression. After a short while, Kuroko's looked up and kept his usual emotionless face.

I don't know what is wrong with me because I suddenly grabbed Kuroko by his wrist. Kuroko looked at me with his surprised face while my face turned pink. "Kagami-kun?" I was laughing weirdly while running, dragging Kuroko along with me.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagami and Kuroko panted heavily when they reached the backyard to the academy. Kagami wiped away his seat by using his collar. "Kagami-kun, why do you bring me here?" Kuroko asked while looking around and his eyes set on a grass of roses.

Different types of roses were blooming abundantly while giving off a dreamy scent. The evening light that shone on them, looked dazzling. Kuroko walked nearer when he saw a teal-coloured rose. He looked at it while smiling because roses were one of his favourite flowers. The crimson-head was watching Kuroko and thought that how beautiful he was.

"Kuroko…are all zombies beautiful like you?" Kagami asked because he had zero knowledge about the zombie race.

"My grandmother always told me that we had a face that was on par with the sirens when we were young. I never thought of myself as beautiful or handsome because there are many beautiful and handsome people in my town."

"I heard that you guys will decompose when old?"

Kuroko smiled and nodded, "When we are old, our skin will rot till the point that we were no different from a skeleton after going through the decomposition stage." Kagami looked away as he felt sorry for Kuroko's race.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kagami-kun, what's in the forest?" Kuroko asked when he saw a misty forest, not far from their backyard. Kagami looked at the forest and he grinned, "That's my tribe's hunting area."

 **KUROKO'S POV**

Hunting area?

My head were full of question marks when Kagami-kun replied. I walked towards the way to the forest because I was curious about it. The forest emits a mysterious aura that was drawing me towards it. Just as I was about to trespass the fence, Kagami-kun stood in front of me, blocking my way.

"YOU IDIOT, SNAPPED OUT OF IT!" I snapped out of my thought when Kagami shouted at me. He looked at me furiously and gritted his teeth. "Look in front." I turned my head when Kagami-kun told me to. I was looking inside and I saw a wolf, a huge one gobbling up a deer. I'm chilled to the bone when the wolf glared at me. I shivered because it glared at me with its beastly eyes. I stepped backwards when it approached me. I shut my eyes while trembling when it jumped.

…

"Tatsuya, it's been a long time! What brings you here?" I opened my eyes when I head Kagami-kun's voice. I looked around and noticed that the wolf was gone. I sighed with relief because I didn't become the wolf's food.

"I'm sorry, did I scared you?" A tall guy reached out his hand for me when he saw me breathing heavily. The left part of his bangs were longer and it covered his left eye. There was also a mole below his right eye. I stared at him because he looked handsome. I reached out my hand as well and proceeded to a handshake. "I'm Himuro Tatsuya, Taiga's foster brother."

.

.

.

.

.

"The forest has a strange aura that attracted me to go inside." Kuroko said when Kagami asked him about the reason. Kagami sighed and looked at the black-head standing beside him. "This is the reason why you shouldn't get curious about it. Our forest has a special power to attract little animals inside."

"Himuro-san, what if a man walked inside?" Kuroko asked as he was really curious. Himuro held his chin and said, "We don't eat men, but we often lose control of our consciousness during full moon so, I can't guarantee it. We already warned everyone but there are always idiots who went inside for courage test."

"Kuroko-kun. Please don't be like those idiots. You are so beautiful that I don't want the others to eat you." Himuro hold Kuroko's hand and smiled at him. Kagami quickly slapped away Himuro's hand when he did that. Himuro widened his eyes and smirked at Kagami.

"Kuroko, why don't you go back now? Mrs. Dane could be very angry right now." Kuroko nodded and bowed to Himuro before he walked away.

Kagami looked at Kuroko's back view without noticing that Himuro was giggling. Kagami felt relieved because Kuroko didn't go inside the forest.

"Taiga." Kagami turned his head and looked at Himuro when Himuro called him.

"Are you in love with Kuroko-kun?"

"THE HECK?! NO WAY!" Himuro smirked when Kagami was blushing madly. Kagami covered his face because he does not want to show his flustered face to Himuro. "Taiga, you are so dense. I pitied Kuroko, because he was liked by someone like you." Himuro sneered. Looking at how idiotic Kagami was, Himuro sighed. "I'll be going now." Himuro waved his hand and shifted into his wolf form.

Kagami was looking down, thinking about what Himuro just said. Just then, he realized that his mind was filled with thoughts of Kuroko.

" _Kagami-kun." "Kagami-kun!" "Kagami-kun…"_

…

"AISH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM, I'M SERIOUSLY NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kagami-kun. Himuro-kun went back right?" Kuroko asked Kagami when he stepped inside the classroom. Kagami looked away and ignored Kuroko because his face was too pinkish to the point it turn red.

"Shit. He was sparkling with roses around him." Kagami sat down at his place and laid on his desk. He covered his blushing face with his arm and peeked at Kuroko with the small gap between his arm and his head.

"Fuck…I'm definitely in love with him."

* * *

 **I'll try to update chapter 4 earliest by tomorrow :'D but latest by next week.**

 **I really can't focus on my studies D: so I might as well just update this story.**

 **THANKS FOR READING.**

 **Please R &R!**

 **-** wasabi queen.


	4. Pierrot

**Hello again everyone!**

 **Today's chapter is Kise-centered. The next chapter will be Akashi-centered. (It might be separated into two parts)**

 **This chapter was inspired by a song, Pierrot. Sakata's voice is so warm :'D**

 **P/S: Grammatical errors alert!**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE AND PIERROT.**_

* * *

"Kise-kun, let's go play together later~"

"Yea, yea. Let's hangout together!"

The sound of fangirls can be heard from far. A group of female students surrounded a certain handsome blonde-head while clinging on to him. The blondie just smiled and said cheerfully, "Okay! No problem!" Kise was smiling and chatting with the girls until he saw the teal-haired. "KUROKOCCHI!" Kise, ignoring the girls ran towards Kuroko and proceeded to a hug. Kuroko looking emotionless, was actually short on breathe because the blondie hugged him tightly.

"Tch…him again." The girls who had witnessed the scene glared at Kuroko furiously. How can someone lowly like him get close to Kise? "Kise-kun, please let go of me." Kuroko said bluntly.

"HE IS SERIOUSLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!" The girls bit on their thumb while giving glares to Kuroko, because he was rejecting Kise's hug. "Ryouta~ I thought you want to go play~" One of the girls went towards them and wrapped her hands around Kise's right arm. Then, Kise finally let go of Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, why don't you join us?" Kise asked Kuroko while giving his usual broad smile. "No thanks." Kuroko straightly rejected Kise without giving any thought to Kise's suggestion. Come on, who would want to join someone who has many fangirls? Furthermore, Kuroko already knew that the girls 'blacklisted' him.

Not wanting to waste his precious time, Kuroko turned away from the gang and walked away. As he walked along the corridors, he can heard Kise shouting at him.

Well, he just ignored it.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Once upon a time, there was a young clown who'd kept all of his emotions behind his mask. That clown was picked on by people who hated clowns, but he'd still carried out his everyday mission which was to bring happiness to everyone. Getting thrown by rocks, cornered by bullies, being made fun of. After he experienced all this, he'd still carried on with his mission._

 _Until one day, the clown who was supposed to bring happiness to everyone, cried. He hid in a corner trying to avoid the people. Loneliness, was all to describe him. "Hey, are you okay?" When he heard a voice, he quickly put on his mask. The young man stood in front of the clown and stare at him, asked, "Mr. Clown, everyone are waiting for your show." The young man smiled at the clown. "Come on, I'm excited for your show you know?" That was the time when the clown decided that he would protect the smile of the young man._

.

.

.

.

.

"KUROKOCCHI! You are so mean!" Kise, who came back from the so called 'hangout' pouted on Kuroko. Kuroko ignored Kise because Kise was being immature and annoying, like a kid begging for attention. Kagami laughed when he saw Kise being so down.

"KAGAMICCHI STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" Kise began to tear up when Kagami laughed at him. Kagami kind of got scared when Kise started to cry. I better run, I don't want to get killed by Kise's fan club, Kagami thought.

Kuroko sighed because Kise's 'crying' was so loud until Kuroko couldn't focus on reading his book. "Kise-kun, do you want to go to the library together?" Kuroko's words were like a medicine, and Kise stopped crying.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko, guilty about leaving and ignoring Kise invited him to go to the library together. But soon, Kuroko regretted having that thought. "KUROKOCCHI LOOK! A BOOK ABOUT A FUNNY CLOWN!" Kise, who was so excited when he entered the library because this was the first time he go to the library. Kise was being so loud till the point that the librarian filled him a warning letter.

Kuroko felt embarrassed as the students passing by were whispering something about Kise. "Kise-kun, please lower down your volume." Kise just continued skipping around because he didn't heard what Kuroko said.

"KISE-KUN!" Kuroko increased his volume so that Kise could hear him, but Kuroko increased his volume a little too much until everyone in the library can hear him. The librarian approached Kuroko and gave him a warning letter. Kuroko sighed at the sight of the warning letter and sat down on a chair. Kise then slowly walked over and apologized to Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, could you tell me more about your race? Since I don't really know you that well." Kuroko asked. You can already see Kise sparkling because Kuroko wanted to know him more. Well, Kuroko would did that because Kise just won't stop loitering around the bookshelves.

…

"What are hollows?"

"Basically a race that can turn invisible as wished." Kise replied. Hearing this, curiosity once again struck Kuroko. "Can you do that now?" Kuroko asked. Kise fumbled a little, but he still nodded his head.

Kise suddenly disappeared from his seat and left Kuroko, speechless. Kuroko stood up and looked around. Sensing a presence, Kuroko turned behind and kicked in the air. "OUCH!" A loud shriek could be heard after Kuroko kicked in the air. Bingo, Kise was behind Kuroko.

Kise then turned back into his normal state. He was feeling uneasy because Kuroko sensed him. "How do you find me?" Kise asked. "I just sensed you, that's it."

That answer was just enough to make Kise's heart thumped.

"I wish I have the ability to turn invisible, it's so cool." Kuroko said, while staring at Kise. Kise looked down, and his normal straight-up brows slanted down. "You see, I hated this ability of mine." Kise said, but with a tinted of sadness in his tone.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Good morning, Mr. Clown." The young clown was really happy nowadays because the young man would go and visit him every time when there's a show ongoing. The clown felt love for the first time because no one has ever talked to him like how the young man did. When the young man would encounter difficulties, the clown would think of ways to cheer him up. Every attempt of the clown was successful._ _Nothing hurts more than seeing him being sad._

 _One day, the young man disappeared from the clown's sight. His smile was all the clown could remembered. The clown would looked around every day just to get a sight of the young man. He'd heard rumors from people about the young man. It seems that the young man got married to a kind lady. Looking at a picture of the young man that he got from one of his customers, a drop of tear fell from his eyes. The young man was smiling broadly and he looked so happy. The clown would smile behind his mask. Not soon, the clown returned to his original state, emotions buried deep inside his heart._

.

.

.

.

.

"You know, when I was young. There was a time I would want to scare my friends with me disappearing from their sight. We were playing hide-and-seek and I always turned invisible to trick them. They were having so much fun finding each other, but I was the one who was not found. After a short while, when everyone were found by the 'ghost' I decided to turn back to my original state. _'Let's just ignore Kise.'_ That was what they said. After hearing that, I hid at a corner and cried. Am I hated? Well, I guess so. Since that time, I had hated this ability of mine."

Kuroko was paying full attention to Kise. Kise avoided Kuroko's stare because he didn't wanted to show his emotions to anyone.

"But that doesn't explain the fact that you are fake." Kise turned back and stared at Kuroko. His eyes were widened because he never thought that Kuroko would saw through his 'mask'. Kise just smiled but to be greeted by another line from Kuroko. "Kise-kun, you shouldn't push yourself to smile if you are sad. It's okay to be sad."

Hearing that from Kuroko, Kise's tears burst out. This time, his tears were all from his buried emotions. Real emotions. "Kise-kun, you don't have to force yourself to do something that you don't like."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kise was always top in his class since young. He got the looks, intelligence and family background. He had a lot of fangirls who were attracted by his charms, but because of that, he gained a lot of hate from the male students._

 _Kise, who had always wanted to share a true yet passionate relationship started to date girls during junior high. There was this one girl who he really liked and loved. He thought that this girl was different from the others who were just after of his fame and looks._

" _I love you." Those three simple words that came out from the girl's mouth were enough to make Kise extremely happy. They were really sweet together. The girl loved him, and he loved her._

 _One day, Kise was invited by one of his classmates to a group date. He gladly accepted the invitation because he wanted to show off the best girlfriend of his in this world._

" _You are so lucky to have Kise-kun as your boyfriend."_

" _I dated him because he's handsome, I wouldn't want an ugly one as my boyfriend because I will feel ashamed if I walked beside him."_

 _Did I hear wrongly? Yes, that must be it. He thought. Kise was enjoying the group date with his classmates until he needed to go to the washroom. When he was about to enter the male washroom he heard two girls talking. He could recognized his girlfriend's voice because he would paid attention to her every single time._

" _Don't you think that's bad of you?"_

" _BAD?! Hah. He should be lucky to have me." Kise's heart shattered when his girlfriend stepped out from the washroom. His girlfriend was shocked of the sight of Kise. Kise just looked at her and walked away._

 _True love doesn't exists._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kise-kun? Kise-kun? Class is starting soon." Kise opened his eyes when he heard a familiar voice. He stood up and followed Kuroko back to the class. To avoid being late, they took the short cut pathway. Kise was walking behind Kuroko staring at his back view. Kise got closer and hugged Kuroko from behind. "Thank you." Kise said, while burying his head on Kuroko's shoulder. Kuroko did not say anything this time and he patted Kise's head.

 _Thank you, Kurokocchi._

When the both of them stepped inside the classroom, a group of girls flocked towards Kise and surrounded him. Actually, Kise always hated how the girls acted close to him. He was disgusted by them but he still kept his usual grinning expression.

" _Listen, Kise-kun. This ability of yours will come in handy one day, be sure to make use of it."_

Kise recalled what Kuroko said to him and he shut his eyes and disappeared from the girls's sight. _I don't need to hide my true feelings anymore._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kise-kun, how was it?" Kuroko sat beside Kise after Kise escaped from the girls. They were sitting below a tree that has a big shade. Kise then gave Kuroko a smile. Kuroko smiled back this time, because Kise finally smiled truthfully.

The both of them chatted much while enjoying the view of leaves falling down. Kise sets his head on Kuroko's right shoulder when sleepiness struck him. His vision turned blurry and soon fell asleep. Kuroko smiled, and took off his coat to put it on Kise.

That was the day, Kise fell for the teal-head.

.

.

.

.

.

 _The young clown didn't took off his mask since the young man left him years ago. He suppressed and suppressed. One day, he got tired and he would sit at a corner staring up at the sky. The sky was so peaceful that it made the clown tear up. He took off his mask and wiped away his tears._

" _Mr. Clown. It's been a long time, I brought you a circus." The clown shuddered when he heard the familiar voice from years ago. The clown didn't get to put on his mask before the young man snatched away his mask._

 _The truth is, the young man did not get married. The girl in the picture was her beloved sister. He left the town to earn money because the clown had always told him that his dream was to own his own circus one day. "Do you miss me?" The young man smiled. Once again, the clown let out his emotions. But, this will be the last time of him being fake. "Of course, I missed you."_

…

" _It's okay, it's okay. You have found for me_

 _my real face which I seem to have forgotten._

 _"It's okay, it's okay." It was like a magic charm._

 _Look, the liar clown has disappeared!"_

* * *

 **One chapter done again :'D**

 **Next chapter will be updated latest by next week**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter was rushed.**

 **SEE YOU NEXT TIME! btw, I highly recommend this song.**

-wasabi queen


	5. Vermilion - Part One

**SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!**

 **Anyways, welcome to a new chapter :D**

 **Its Akashi's chapter today. Hope you guys enjoy it  
**

 **P/S: Grammatical errors alert**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**_

* * *

The smell of the blood filled the whole room. Pieces of a crushed teacup fell on the floor and produced a clacking sound. A red-head, that was staring down, outside the window from his window witnessed a scene that he found disturbing. He saw a teal-head and a blonde-head sitting below the huge tree. He crushed his teacup when the blonde-head slept on the teal-head's shoulder. A strong feeling stabbed him and shoved his heart brutally. He'd hold the remaining crushed pieces on his palm tightly until his blood flowed out.

" **Ryouta. Don't you think you are having too much fun?"** The red-head smirked while looking at photos of a certain teal-head 'having fun' with other male students. He touched one of the photos of the teal-head smiling, and he grinned, evilly. **"Tetsuya, do you know that you are mine?"**

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, Tetsu. Can you lend me your notebook?" Aomine stood beside Kuroko's desk and asked for Kuroko's notebook. Upon hearing Aomine's request, Kuroko put down the book that he was reading and took out his notebook and hand it to Aomine. "You didn't copy the notes again?" Kuroko asked while staring at Aomine. Aomine scratched his head and laughed awkwardly.

Since the day Aomine saved Kuroko from the bullies, they gotten closer more than the other members from the gang. Kuroko would lend Aomine his notebook and Aomine will teach Kuroko some fighting skills for self-protection. Kuroko always smiled brightly when he was with Aomine, and this made Kagami and Kise jealous about it.

"Daiki. Where did you went yesterday, after school?" Akashi called out to Aomine. Aomine looked at Akashi while scratching his face with index finger. "Umm…" Aomine was hesitating on answering Akashi's question. "Aomine-kun taught me how to defense myself." Kuroko walked towards the both of them and answered Akashi's question. Akashi widened his eyes and stared at Kuroko's emotionless face. After a minute of silence, Akashi just smiled at Kuroko without saying anything.

"Tetsuya." Akashi finally spoke after the pause and Kuroko looked at Akashi with his emotionless eyes when Akashi called his name. "Can you come to my office later?" Akashi smiled and asked. Kuroko tilted his head and stayed quiet for some time, but he still nodded his head, agreeing to Akashi's invitation.

.

.

.

.

.

"Welcome, Tetsuya." Kuroko knocked the door of Akashi's office and walked inside. Akashi was sitting on a chair with red cushions. Kuroko looked around the office and his mouth was wide opened. The interior design was gorgeous with the colours of maroon, gold and red. Kuroko was awestruck by the design. Akashi let out a small laugh and told Kuroko to have a seat.

"Akashi-kun. Why did you told me to come here?" Kuroko asked. Akashi didn't answer Kuroko's question until he had a sip of black tea from his teacup. "Nothing. I just wanted to have a chat with you." Akashi smiled. The smile sent chills down to Kuroko's spine and Kuroko shuddered a little.

…

The both of them had a quick chess game and Akashi won by a landslide. This meeting was abnormally quiet. The atmosphere was intense even though there were only the two of them in this room. Kuroko had never really spend time with Akashi because he thinks that it is difficult to get close to Akashi.

"Tetsuya. Since when were you close with Daiki? Or maybe Taiga and Ryouta?" Kuroko looked up and stared at Akashi because his words were unexpected. "Because we are close friends." Kuroko replied, boldly.

" **Oh? Is it?"** Kuroko trembled when he saw Akashi's expression. He never knew that someone like Akashi would smiled like that. You couldn't exactly say that, it was a smirk nor sneer. It was too shallow for it. It was piercing and vicious.

Kuroko rubbed his eyes again and again. He then opened his eyes but to be greeted by a normal smile of Akashi. Kuroko sighed in relief, thinking that he must be dreaming just now.

…

"Thank you for having me, Akashi-kun. Feel free to invite me anytime." Kuroko bowed to Akashi before going out. Kuroko was rushing because he promised Aomine to watch movie with him. Akashi, knowing everything just smiled at Kuroko and waved at him.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Top scorer, Akashi Seijuro!"_

" _Student of the year, Akashi Seijuro!"_

 _Akashi Seijuro. He was always perfect at everything. He never scored below 100. He was talented. He was acknowledged by everyone except for his father._

 _Akashi had always wanted his father to look at him properly. He'd work so hard on everything, just to prove that he is a good son. "Father! I got full marks for Maths!" Akashi would smiled happily and ran towards his father, but, his father would tore the paper and threw it in the air and the paper pieces would scattered around the floor._

 _Akashi didn't hate his father. He knew that his father treat him coldly because his mother died. Akashi never knew what happened to his mother. He just knew that his mother died in an accident. He was sad as well, because his mother was his only friend when he couldn't get one._

" _Father! Why did mother died?" Akashi would cling on his father's arm in front of his mother tomb. Tears were racing down his cheeks when he got the message from his butler. Akashi pulled and pulled his father's arm until his father pushed him with a huge force. "Get off me." These three words were his father's last words. His father never spoke to him afterwards._

.

.

.

.

.

 **AKASHI'S INNER MIND / POV**

"What are you thinking?" A certain red-head grabbed my collars and glared at me with his crimson eyes. Wow, how scary.

I smirked and said, "I'm just bullying him because I like him." Hearing what I had said, the red-head punched my face. "KUROKO IS NOT SOMEONE YOU CAN PLAY WITH!" He glared at me with his furious eyes. I touched my cheek and licked my mouth.

"Akashi." I called out to him and gave him a punch. "Do you think you had the rights to say that to me? Especially when you are being a coward hiding inside your mind?" I sneered at Akashi while grabbing his collar and patting his cheek. "You should be grateful that you have me helping you." I leaned closer to Akashi hold his chin. Looking at Akashi's painful expression, I laughed. Akashi then loosen up his hands and looked down. **"That's a good boy."**

.

.

.

.

.

"Aomine-kun, can you tell me more about vampires?" Kuroko asked while sitting beside Aomine. Aomine put down his lunch and gave Kuroko a stare. Aomine sighed when Kuroko was blinking his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"As you know, they feed on blood. Vampires do not sleep, but, you shouldn't approach any vampire at night because that's the time where they are blood lusty." Aomine blabbered a whole sentence at Kuroko and Kuroko nodded his head. Vampires are interesting, Kuroko thought.

…

"How can he sit beside Aomine?!" A girl clenched her fist while hiding beside a wall stalking Aomine and Kuroko. She glared at Kuroko bit her lips. "HE WILL GET IT FROM ME."

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko continued going to Akashi's office because he found Akashi to be a good person to talk to, and he felt comfortable chatting with Akashi. "Akashi-kun. Is it true that vampires are blood lusty at night?" Kuroko asked. Akashi didn't say anything and he stood up from his chair.

Akashi leaned towards Kuroko and smiled at him. Kuroko was flustered and he leaned behind when Akashi was leaning closer to him. "Ah." Kuroko's chair fell and he shut his eyes. Why is it not painful? He thought. Kuroko opened his eyes, to be greeted by a crimson eye and a golden eye.

"Are you alright?" Kuroko's face reddened when Akashi touched Kuroko's forehead. Kuroko was blushing because they were in an awkward position that can only happen in a drama. Akashi, who was on top of Kuroko laughed when he saw how timid Kuroko became.

Akashi leaned closer to Kuroko and whispered beside Kuroko's left ear. "You are correct. If you don't want to get eaten by me. Don't come out from your room."

After saying that, Akashi got up and gave his hand to Kuroko. "Thank you." Kuroko thanked Akashi while patting away the dirt on his pants.

.

.

.

.

.

Nighttime. 11 p.m.

Kuroko got up from his bed when he heard a rustling sound. He walked towards the door and he saw a note at the slit of the door. Kuroko took it and looked at it.

 _ **I have something important to tell you.**_

 _ **Please come to my office.**_

 _ **-Akashi Seijuro**_

Kuroko was filled with doubts when he saw this paper. Why did he sent this note? Why didn't he tell his butler to get me? Kuroko was having a lot of question marks in his mind, but he still open his door and proceed his way to Akashi's office.

"Hehehe…he shall die this time." A girl grinned evilly when she saw Kuroko coming out from his room. She got up from the bushes and ran away.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko knocked the door to Akashi's office. He had knocked for a few minutes now, but he didn't get any respond from Akashi. Akashi usually ordered his butler to let Kuroko in but, Kuroko didn't caught any sight of the butler.

Kuroko then turned the doorknob and realized that it was unlocked. He slowly opened the door and saw Akashi's back. "Akashi-kun?" Kuroko tilted his head when he saw Akashi holding someone.

Kuroko shuddered when Akashi turned his head. Akashi's eyes were blood red and his sharp teeth were longer than usual. Kuroko stepped behind when Akashi threw down the person that he was holding. He face and his shirt were filled with blood.

"A-A-Akashi-kun…?" Kuroko called out to Akashi when Akashi walked towards Kuroko slowly. Akashi grabbed Kuroko's face and pinned Kuroko to the wall. Akashi licked his mouth and opened his mouth.

"AKASHI-KUN! STOP!"

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Akashi: *crushes the teacup* OWHHHH IT HURTS!

Butler: Young master, this is why you shouldn't do that.

Kise: Even though you are jealous, you shouldn't hurt yourself. Akashicchi!

Akashi: Shut up, Ryouta.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Please R &R :D**

 **-** wasabi queen


	6. NOTICE

HELLO EVERYONE!

It's been a long time since I left my story rot. ;w; Due to the need to prepare for an important exam of mine, I don't have the time to update this story.

I apologize to people who look forward to my update. I will update once my exam is over, which is around mid-October. Thank you for supporting stories btw!

I will upload my new story too! ^w^

 **-Wasabiqueen**


End file.
